Failing Gravity
by GravityCatcher
Summary: Die sechzehnjährigen Zwillinge Mabel und Dipper verbringen ihre mittlerweile dritten Sommerferien in der Großstadt Gravity Falls bei ihrem Großonkel Stan. Jedes Jahr wurden ihnen fantastische Abenteuer versprochen und dank einer dubiosen Anleitung zur Beschwörung eines Dämons schienen sich die Versprechungen dieses Jahr endlich zu bewarheiten.
Meine erste Fanfiction bei der ich mir dachte, dass ich sie ohne allzu schlechtes Gewissen auf die Welt loslassen kann. :D Ich feue mich nicht nur über Kritik, sie ist sogar erwünscht und wenig überraschend aber wahr, Gravity Falls gehört mir nicht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen von Teil 1!

* * *

„Mabel! Endlich ist der Tag gekommen, an dem wir die Beschwörung versuchen können. Endlich ist der Tag da."

„Dienstag."

„Diens – Mabel, es ist Samstag."

Mabel zuckte nur beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Wir haben Ferien! Wen kümmert da schon deine Nerd Magie?"

„Mabel, du bist echt... Wie kannst du…" Ich seufzte. „Ist auch egal. Ich bin selber daran Schuld, dass ich das ganze etwas spannender gestalten wollte. Jedenfalls, zurück zum Thema."

Mabel ließ sich verkehrt herum auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen. „Waaas war das Thema noch gleich?"

„Hast du es etwa schon vergessen, du Traumtänzer? Das Tagebuch, das wir auf dem Dachboden gefunden hatten, mit dieser komischen Beschwörungsformel?"

„Ach das!" Mabel stieß sich von der Wand ab und rollte auf ihrem Bürostuhl durchs halbe Zimmer. „Wen kümmeeeeeeerts!"

„Aber Mabel, willst du denn nicht die Geheimnisse dieser Welt erfahren? Willst du dir diese Chance wirklich durch die Lappen gehen lassen?"

Sie drehte sich langsam und höchst dramatisch auf dem Stuhl zu mir um und mit dem ernsthaftesten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich bei ihr je gesehen hatte, sagte sie: „Aber so was von, Brüderchen."

Mit diesen Worten rollte sie aus meinem Zimmer.

Kurz nachdem sie aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden war, hörte ich einen dumpfen Knall. Wahrscheinlich war sie mal wieder gegen eine Wand geknallt. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht noch einen meiner armen Bürostühle durch ihre alberne Art auf dem Gewissen. Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft Stühle besorgen, die in ihrer Fortbewegung sehr viel eingeschränkter waren.

Leise seufzend und mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln widmete ich mich wieder diesem mysteriösen Tagebuch, dass ich, etwas unfreiwillig, auf dem Dachboden entdeckt hatte. Ich war von meinem Großonkel, Gronkel, Stan dazu verdonnert worden, mich um die Fledermäuse auf dem Dachboden zu kümmern, als ich über dieses Buch stolperte.

Ich war panisch nach hinten ausgewichen, damit mein Gesicht nicht von einer wütenden Fledermaus zerkratzt wurde. Ich stolperte dabei über eine Truhe und landete unsanft auf meinem Allerwertesten. Überrascht sah ich, dass dort, wo die Truhe noch Sekunden zuvor gestanden hatte, die Holzdielen leicht eingedrückt waren. Neugierig rutschte ich über die Dielen und hob das Holz leicht an. Normalerweise hätte ich mich nicht im Geringsten dafür interessiert. Allerdings war mir alles lieber, als der Kampf gegen die Fledermäuse. Ich war mit nicht mehr bewaffnet, als einem alten Besen und wäre es nach Gronkel Stan gegangen, hätte ich mit bloßen Händen die Fledermäuse aus dem Fenster getrieben. Direkt unter den Holzdielen hatte ich das Tagebuch entdeckt, dass ich nun in den Händen hielt und aufgrund dessen mich meine ältere Zwillingsschwester Mabel zum König aller Nerds ernannt hatte.

Überrumpelt hob ich das rote Tagebuch, mit der goldenen, sechs fingrigen Hand, auf welche mit einem schwarzen Marker eine drei geschrieben war, darauf, auf. Ich fing an darin herumzublättern, denn wann fand man schon ein Buch in einem Geheimversteck auf dem Dachboden seines Touristen abzockenden Gronkels? Vielleicht war dieses Buch ja mein Weg in das Sommerabenteuer, dass man Mabel und mir versprochen hatte. Die handgezeichneten Bilder und die ganzen Texte über die seltsamsten Fabelwesen ließen es auf mich mehr wie ein Buch wirken, dass wie geschaffen für Mabel war. In ihrem Kopf hatten nun einmal Dinge wie Vampire und Einhörner die Vorherrschaft. Platz hatte sie in ihrem Kopf für irgendwelche Logik deshalb kaum noch. Der Platz in ihrem Hirn, der nicht durch Dinge wie Harry Potter und andere Gedanken aufgebraucht war, diente nur einem einzigen Zweck: Jungs. Jungs, Jungs, Jungs und gelegentlich auch Kätzchen. Und Jungs. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie zu so viel mehr im Stande war, als nur den ganzen Tag über gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen ihren Jungs Fantasien hinterher zu jagen.

Nachdem ich das Buch als kompletten Blödsinn abgetan hatte, überflog ich den Rest des Tagebuchs nur noch. Es war keine sehr spannende Lektüre, für jemanden der klar bei Verstand war. Und trotzdem schaffte es dieses Buch, eine seltsame Faszination auf mich auszuüben. Denn, ich wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie erschien mir dieses Tagebuch nicht wie etwas, dass ein komplett Wahnsinniger geschrieben hatte. Vielleicht war es für irgendjemanden bestimmt gewesen, der nicht mehr ganz bei Trost war, denn dem Autor selbst schien es gut gegangen zu sein, alle Aufzeichnungen waren organisiert und ordentlich, nichts was ein komplett Verrückter schaffen würde. Die Vampire und Zwerge und all die anderen Kreaturen die er beschrieb, ließen ihn allerdings sehr wohl verrückt erscheinen.

Und trotz aller Zweifel schrie eine Stimme, entgegen aller Logik, in mir, dass die leise Möglichkeit bestand, dass diese ganzen fantastischen und atemberaubenden Kreaturen existierten. Ich vermutete, dass dort wohl mein Forscherdrang versuchte sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche zu bahnen. Oder es war nur der Teil von mir, der die Verwandtschaft zu Mabel deutlich machen wollte.

In der Mitte des Buchs, hörte es plötzlich einfach auf. Ohne Vorwarnung stoppten die Einträge. Als hätte irgendjemand, oder irgendwas, ihn am Schreiben, am Entdecken und weiteren erforschen dieser Kreaturen gehindert. Ich ließ das Tagebuch in der Innentasche meiner Jacke verschwinden damit ich es mir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal genauer ansehen konnte. Das abrupte Ende des Tagebuchs machte mich neugierig, deshalb kam ich auch zu dem Schluss, dass ich Mabel das Buch vorerst vorenthalten sollte. Als Mabel mich am folgenden Abend allerdings, komplett vertieft in das Buch, entdeckte, musste ich es ihr leider doch erzählen. Na gut, früher oder später hätte ich es ihr sowieso erzählt. Vor ihr konnte und wollte ich keine Geheimnisse haben. Mit einem neugierigen glitzern in den Augen nahm sie mir das Buch aus der Hand und ließ es direkt fallen.

„Oh mein Gott Mabel! Sei vorsichtiger!"

„Reg sich nicht so auf, ist doch nichts passiert.", erwiderte sie dann doch ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Aber es hätte was passieren können..."

„Hätte, könnte, sollte… lebe im hier und jetzt!" Leicht beleidigt hob ich das Tagebuch auf, aus dem plötzlich ein Zettel fiel. „Weißt du wer heute, im hier und jetzt, vorbei kommt? Candy und Grenda! Und weißt du was noch besser ist? Sie sind beide noch Single!"

Abwesend nickte ich, ich war zu beschäftigt damit, den Zettel zu untersuchen. „Anleitung zur Beschwörung eines Traumdämons..." Mir fiel auf, das sich die Handschrift dieser „Anleitung" sehr stark von der des Autors unterschied. Seltsam...

Mabel fand es nicht einmal annähernd beunruhigend, dass diese paar kurzen Zeilen, in einer komplett anderen Handschrift waren, als die ordentliche Handschrift im Rest des Buchs. Als hätte sie jemand anders geschrieben.

Was das ganze nur noch seltsamer machte, war der eigentliche Inhalt des Absatzes. Er beschrieb die Beschwörung eines mächtigen Traumdämons. Eines Dämons, der die Fragen und Rätsel, die die Welt und das Lebend betreffend, beantworten konnte. Ohne Ausnahme, konnte er angeblich alle Fragen die ihm gestellt wurden wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Meiner Meinung nach war dies die perfekte Möglichkeit um den Sinn des Lebens, unserer kompletten Existenz herauszufinden. Die großen Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen.

Mabel wollte mir eigentlich bei der Beschwörung helfen, allerdings hatte sie wie immer etwas besseres zu tun. (In diesem Fall die Katzen der Nachbarschaft zu „beglitzern".) Normalerweise hätte ich, genauso wie sie, etwas besseres zu tun gehabt und so etwas wie eine Dämonenbeschwörung für kompletten Unsinn gehalten, nur hier konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Die Versuchung war einfach zu groß. Die Aussicht, alles Wissen der Welt besitzen zu können, war einfach zu verlockend. Außerdem kam mir die Beschwörung an sich viel zu ungefährlich vor, als das sie funktionieren könnte. Man benötigte nur Vollmond, ein Prisma, eine Suppe aus gelben Rosen und einen schwarzen Zylinder (wofür auch immer).

Ich war immer davon ausgegangen, dass man für die Beschwörung eines Dämons Blutopfer oder ähnliches benötigte. Das war auch einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich den Erfolg dieser Beschwörung anzweifelte. Trotzdem hatte ich alles bis aufs kleinste Detail vorbereitet.

Das Prisma hatte ich direkt im Mondlicht platziert, dass das Licht so gebrochen wurde, dass es in der Suppe landete, die ich brav auf dem Zylinder platziert hatte. Insgeheim wollte ich gar nicht wirklich herausfinden, was für ein verschrobenes Wesen ich wohl heraufbeschwören würde, sollte diese ganze Aktion tatsächlich funktionierte.

Ich schlug das Tagebuch auf. „Ob hier wohl was über diese Beschwörung drinsteht ?", fragte ich mich selbst, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass darin nichts weiter stand. Ich hatte schon alles bis aufs kleinste Detail durchsucht.

Irgendwie unschlüssig blickte ich auf den ''Schrein'', wenn man dieses Gebilde denn so nennen konnte, den ich auf meinem Schreibtisch errichtet hatte und mit einem Mal wurde mir klar, dass ich mich wie ein neugieriges Kleinkind benahm. Es war ja sogar so bescheuert, dass selbst Mabel, die von bescheuerten Dingen magisch angezogen wurde, etwas anderes machte. Da ich es keinesfalls riskieren wollte, dass Gronkel Stan mich bei dieser fragwürdigen Aktion erwischte, da er alles Menschenmögliche tun würde, damit ich diesen Tag nie vergessen würde, spielte ich schon mit dem Gedanken einfach abzubrechen, da es von Anfang an sinnlos erschien.

Ich wartete noch fünf Minuten, bis ich endgültig zu dem Entschluss kam, dass aufräumen wohl das Beste war. Seufzend ging ich zu diesem Schrein herüber um den Schrein abzubauen. Ohne größer darüber nachzudenken berührte ich das Prisma, wodurch ich den Lichtstrahl unterbrach. Sofort wurde das komplette Zimmer in ein grelles, gelbes Licht getaucht. Geschockt und schmerzhaft geblendet hielt ich mir die Augen zu. Ich spürte wie ein heftiger Windstoß durchs Zimmer fegte. Ich spürte wie mein Herz schneller und schneller zu schlagen begann, denn ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber irgendwas, war da. Ich war nicht mehr länger allein im Raum, ich konnte die Anwesenheit eines anderen, viel stärkeren Wesens als ich es war, spüren.

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich wollte, ja konnte, nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hatte. Dass ich einen Dämon heraufbeschworen hatte. Meine Fähigkeit rational denken zu können verbot es mir daran zu glauben, mein Forscherdrang sagte mir allerdings, dass ich erst einmal abwarten sollte. Ich blinzelte und komplett verwirrt blickte ich mich im Raum um. Nichts. Weder etwas, noch jemand, war im Raum. Ich war gleichermaßen enttäuscht und erleichtert. Jedenfalls bis ich bemerkte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

Der Zylinder war weg.


End file.
